


Love At Fist Fight

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Birthday gift for my best friend using his OCs, But the description is kinda gross cuz I'm Like That, First Meeting, Genderfluid Character, I don't feel like this needs an archive warning cuz it's just a broken nose, Legion Killing Family is best family, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pre-Relationship, Sorry this is late Mac I'm lazy and school just started so, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: Ves falls head over heels for the person who just accidentally broke his nose.





	Love At Fist Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MAC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAC/gifts).



> Micah is genderfluid, and uses pretty much any pronouns, but I'm going to use they/them. 
> 
> Tate is nonbinary, and uses they/them pronouns exclusively. 
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MAC I'M LOVE YOU HERE'S SOME GAY SHIT
> 
> (Mac is darvobek on Tumblr, he doesn't post Fallout shit most of the time, but he still has a Quality Blog)

Ves could do nothing but stare up in awe, blood cascading down his face. The person standing in front of him had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen. They towered over him, even more so than most people, their soft, bronze-colored skin dotted with thousands of freckles. Their long black hair was divided along the back, splitting into two low ponytails. Gazing into their gorgeous blue eyes, Ves almost completely forgot that they had only moments before given him a broken nose. 

“Oh my god! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Oh my god!” Their voice was frantic, and their wrung their large hands up and down. “I didn't do it on purpose, I promise! Please tell me you're okay!” 

“Yeah...” Maybe it was because of the blood loss, but Ves felt very light-headed. Like he was in some sort of trance, or in a dream. Maybe he was dead, and this angel had come to collect him and take him to the afterlife. 

“Oh god, your nose is completely smashed. Why does this always happen to me?” Tears began to well in their eyes. Ves reached up to feel the injury. Yep, absolutely-gorgeous-person was right, his nose was shattered. Sticky blood and snot covered the lower half of his face, and he heard an audible crunch, followed by stabbing pain, as he pressed his palm against the breakage. But that wasn't any reason for someone else to cry, was it? Especially someone as wonderful as the person in front of him.

“Don't cry,” he slurred, reaching up to them. “I'm okay, I promise. I've had a lot worse happen to me, don't worry.” 

This didn't seem to soothe them in the slightest. 

“Do you need anything? Caps for a doctor? I'm not sure if I have enough on me right now, but I can go get some if I don't.” Ves shook his head, feeling dizzier by the second. The room seemed to spin before he tripped over thin air and everything went black. 

When he woke up, he was lying on his back. Figures surrounded him, and though his vision was too blurry to make out who they were, he could recognize their voices.

“Oh god, is he okay? Please tell me he's okay. I would never forgive myself, ever!” That was the beautiful nose-breaking angel. 

“Ves, you here with us? ...It's okay, he's totally been through worse. He survived a Deathclaw attack, I'm sure he can handle being punched in the face.” Tate, using their signature method of lying their ass off. 

“Pretty sure he's into that shit anyway.” Goddammit, Boone. He shouldn't be telling this person stuff like that, even if it was sorta true.

“LITTLE VES BE OKAY, TATO?” Last but not least, Ed, the friendly supermutant. 

Slowly, Ves' vision came back, and so did his speech. 

“I'm perfectly fine, guys. And Boone? Shut the fuck up.” Boone just grunted in response. He felt a pressure against his face; something cold and wet. Tate was learning over him, sponging the gore off his face with a wet cloth. 

“Cut it out, Tate, I can do it myself.” Ves sat up, ignoring the headrush as he did so, almost headbutting Tate in the process. Snatching the cloth from them, he started to sloppily mop up the drying blood that covered his nose, lips, chin, and neck. 

“You sure? You don't look so good, I really hope you didn't hurt your head when you fell down.” The nose-breaking angel again. They placed a gentle hand on Ves' knee, and he really really hoped that they couldn't feel how hard he was shaking. “My name's Micah, by the way. Just so you know who to blame for this whole mess.” 

“I'm Ves,” he replied, quickly adding, “I'm not Legion, I'm originally from the Commonwealth.” Micah laughed, and it had to be one of the most lovely sounds Ves had ever heard. 

“I didn't think so. Most Legionnaires aren't nearly as cute as you!” Ves couldn't help but grin as he felt his face begin to flush. They thought he was cute!

“I wouldn't say that,” Tate chimed in. “That Vulpes Inculta? Hoo baby.”

Even masked by his shades, Boone's death glare was icy. “Relax, Boone, I'm kidding! It's just a joke! You know I'd rather sleep with a Radscorpion than a Legionnaire!” 

“You hate the Legion, too?” Micah was grinning now, and it looked so much better on them than tears. 

“LEGION IS BAD. THEY HURT PEOPLE. MAKE PEOPLE SLAVES. NOT GOOD.” 

“Nicely put, Ed,” Tate said. “Yeah, we kill those bastards left and right. Any enemy of the Legion is a friend of ours.” An idea sprung into Ves' head, and it was out of his mouth before he even thought about it. 

“You wanna come with us? Could use the strength that broke my nose on those assholes.” 

That made the concerned look come back. “You sure about that? I'm kinda clumsy, if it wasn't already obvious. I might slow you guys down.” 

Tate seemed to like Ves' idea, too. “It's no problem. We can honestly use all the help we can get. And anyway,” they continued, giving Ves a wink, “you and Ves and seemed to have taken quite a shine to eachother, even if you did break his nose!”

“Okay, if you're sure. Honestly, I've been waiting for a chance to get out of this town. Never knew being accident-prone would actually help me.” Micah was grinning again, ear to ear. 

“Well then let's get going!” Ves shouted, jumping to his feet, completely forgetting he had just passed out. The room began to spin again, but this time, Micah and Tate reached up to steady him. 

“Maybe after we get that nose of yours fixed, buddy.”


End file.
